


Different

by Kitty_TheAuKing



Series: The Beastars Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bunny!Five, Cat!Ben, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Dog!Klaus, Ferret!Vanya, Fox!Diego, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Lioness!Allison, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, They all deserve better, This is cursed, Tiger!Luther, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Whump, i think, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_TheAuKing/pseuds/Kitty_TheAuKing
Summary: If Luther was different he wouldn’t get stared at everytime he went outsideIf Diego was different catching Criminals would be harderIf Allison was different she wouldn’t of been forgiven so easilyIf Klaus was different he’d still be KlausIf Five was different he wouldn’t be looked down uponIf Ben was different he’d still be deadIf Vanya was different she wouldn’t mind being feared
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: The Beastars Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Different

**Luther  
** He’s big. That’s a good thing, tigers aren’t exactly small. But Luther’s bigger then the average tiger, he’s _too_ big.  
He wasn’t always like this.  
The fur under his multi-layered clothing isn’t entirely orange and black. You could see the discolored skin and how there might be no fur in one area and too much in the next.  
He doesn’t go outside no more, he doesn’t like how the others stare up at him.  
His own species shouldn’t see him as a overgrown monster.  
After the rest of his siblings move out he’s forced to where a muzzle, and he doesn’t complain because he trust his dad. Even if he did ruin his life.

**Diego**  
His breed is small and pathetic. Even most herbivores could overpower kit foxes.  
But Diego wasn’t like most kit foxes, he was going to make sure that doesn’t happen to him.  
He’s light weighted, which makes him agile. He’s good with knives, which means he doesn’t need to show his teeth or claws.  
He was glad he didn’t finish his time at the police academy. They were too gentle with him, and he probably wasn’t going to get to throw knives at anyone.  
What he was doing now was a perfect substitute.  
If criminals saw him they’d _immediately_ let their guard down, which made it easier for him.  
He saw his smallness as a weakness, but also an advantage

**Allison**  
She was _perfect_. A beautiful lioness. Not too big, not too small.  
When she smiled and showed her sharp teeth, herbivores were drawn closer to her. She walked like every feline should, light on her feet, not stiff.  
Everyone loved Allison, even after Patrick found out.  
There was a brief moment where everyone was scared. Her walk seemed more predatory like.  
Was she coming to sign an autograph or claw your insides out.  
But it was over as soon as it started. They were all quick to forgive because she was perfect.  
She was starting to believe she didn’t deserve it.

**Klaus**  
He was anything but perfect. He was tall and scrawny.  
No one bat an eye when he started drinking or getting high.  
He was allowed to, and he was actually thankful for the stereotypes. He didn’t really care for them. Even if he was a cat, or a reptile, or even a rodent he’d still be Klaus The Junkie.  
His siblings didn’t say anything when he was clearly seeking attention. They probably would’ve if he was a Cervidae, anything but a Canine. But he wasn’t, and he doesn’t care. He was cursed from the start, they all were.  
Unlike Klaus, Dave was perfect, Their relationship was anything but.  
It was dangerous for them to even kiss.  
They shouldn’t love each other. They both knew that. Klaus sometimes wish they didn’t  
  


 **Five**  
He was the only herbivore out of his siblings, and the smallest.  
He’s a Basin Pygmy, the smallest breed of rabbits.  
He could tell his siblings looked at him and felt the need to protect him.  
He _hated_ that.  
He hated they feared he might get hurt during a mission.  
Five wanted, _needed_ , to prove he wasn’t pathetic.  
He once got into a fight with Luther and he was so mad and so hungry to prove himself that he forced his bigger brother into a corner and forced his arm in between his jaws.  
Daring Luther to eat him, he repeated “Bite me Luther! I’m prey! Isn’t that what predators do?”  
Luther was trying his best not to, but his instincts were kicking in. If his brothers and sisters didn’t stop him Five would’ve been dead by now.  
 _one quick bite_  
and he would’ve been gone.  
Luther was forced to wear a muzzle after that  
Five didn’t receive a punishment

**Ben**  
He was amazing. Not perfect, but amazing. Blessed with the fact that he was the perfect size for his breed.  
He was a bombay cat, his fur was so dark he could easily sneak out during the night without anyone noticing. But he didn’t. Instead he decided he needed to be there whenever one of his siblings randomly snuck into his room and crawled in his bed.  
He wishes he could tell them he loves them one more time

**Vanya**  
Despite being a ferret she was probably the least pathetic out of her siblings.  
She was ordinary, absolutely nothing was special about her.  
She didn’t feel the need to be special.  
She didn’t feel the need to prove that she can do things beyond her, because she can’t.  
But then someone made her feel special. As if she **_could_** do things beyond herself.  
She should’ve known it was too good to be true.  
She’s not seeing what’s so scary about her.  
They couldn’t fight her off so their best option was to lock her up?  
Someone as small as her shouldn’t be so scary. Someone as small as her shouldn’t be seen as a monster


End file.
